Un nuovo mondo
by Titinina
Summary: Severus Piton sta morendo, sente la vita scivolare, ma non ha né rimorsi né rimpianti. Forse solo quello di aver condannato Harry Potter, ma alla fine ne è stato solo il triste messaggero. Ripensa ai suoi ultimi momenti mentre, sereno, abbraccia la morte. Eppure, nonostante tutto, la morte gli offre una nuova possibilità: Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

Ed ecco che finalmente il fato si compiva. Il Signore Oscuro aveva scagliato Nagini, che aveva affondato le sue zanne nel collo, senza lasciare via di scampo.  
Il suo padrone, anziché assicurarsi che un'onda verde terminasse il suo perverso gioco, avanzava la sua bestia.

Si chiedeva se quello fosse un atto generoso, ucciderlo con il simbolo dei suoi padri, oppure un modo per sminuirlo, per giocare col cibo, per non sporcarsi le mani.

In fondo non gli importava, stava finalmente raggiungendo la pace tanto agognata.

Aveva svolto tutti i suoi compiti, aveva trovato perfino la forza di dare quegli ultimi ricordi, dove consegnava tutto il suo essere, il sacrificio della sua stessa esistenza.

Sperava perfino che il moccioso potesse sopravvivere, nonostante gli avesse dato lui stesso la sentenza di morte.

Non poteva credere che il vecchio non avesse un piano per salvarlo.

Oh Albus, vecchio molesto e ingannatore, così somigliante allo stesso Signore Oscuro.

I fini erano diversi, certo, ma chissà perché includevano comunque inganni e manipolazioni, e soprattutto il sacrificio della vita di Harry Potter.

Beh quel testardo di un Grifondoro aveva una fortuna sfacciata, inutile girarci attorno.  
Se non fosse stato per i suoi amici, probabilmente non sarebbe sopravissuto un giorno. Non che si fosse circondato di cime, forse la Granger si salvava, ma probabilmente era davvero l'amore ad averlo salvato, cosa che a lui in qualche modo era stata negata.  
Si stupì di sé stesso.  
Era lì, in procinto di morire, eppure pensava al sacrificio di quella testa di legno.  
Se avesse avuto la forza di ridere, lo avrebbe fatto .  
Ma in fondo era rimasto fedele a sé stesso.  
Sperava solo che nessuno lo ricordasse come un eroe spavaldo, così simile ai Grifondoro.  
No sarebbe stato decisamente un tiro mancino quello.  
Serpeverde era la sua casata e come tale sarebbe morto.  
Del resto, un serpente si era fatto beffe di lui.  
Che lo ricordassero così, se proprio dovevano.  
Per tutte le rune, anche nella morte riemergevano quei sentimenti che si estendevano nella vita, come l'orgoglio.

Un nuovo sussulto doloroso gli sconquassò il petto, mentre la vita scivolava.  
Sentì, improvvisamene, un calore provenire dal suo petto. Era piacevole.  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre una strana pace lo stava avvolgendo.  
Fu scosso quando due mani calde gli accarezzavano il viso, il collo e si posarono sul petto.  
Si sentiva in pace, i rumori erano ovattati e quel calore improvviso spazzò via ogni dolore.

Improvvisamente le due mani cominciarono a battere sul petto in maniera ritmica, a mimare il battito del cuore, e un respiro si posò sulle sue labbra, caldo e potente, mentre veniva rilasciato nella sua bocca.

Un ultimo attimo babbano stava provando a riesumarlo da quella pace, sbeffeggiando il suo orgoglio Serpeverde, provato poco prima.

Voleva ridere davvero, magari lo avrebbe fatto più tardi, dopo essere passato oltre.

Di nuovo l'alito caldo si posò sulle labbra, con fremito. E lo invase di nuovo quel calore rassicurante, quasi amorevole.

Era davvero un bel modo di morire, pensò con le ultime forze, si sentì fortunato,mentre l'oblio lo stava raggiungendo.


	2. Quasi magia

Calma e silenzio, un leggero odore di pulito, di aria fresca lo investiva.  
Se non avesse avuto alcuni fastidi, si sarebbe goduto quel momento.

Ricordava quell'alito caldo sulle labbra, quella tranquillità che lo aveva investito nell'ultimo istante, forse quei dolori che sentiva erano doverosi per dirigersi verso la pace della morte, una sorta di rito di passaggio.

Eppure credeva anche di respirare, forse un automatismo della vita terrena.

E ogni respiro era alle volte faticoso.

E quando prese coscenza di quel dolore aprì gli occhi di scatto, inspirando una dolorosa porzione d'aria.

Non era possibile.

Non poteva crederci.

Il cuore batteva furiosamente nel petto, si portò le mani alla gola, mentre il panico lo assaliva.

Era vivo.

Maledizione era vivo.

Una mano strinse la sua, mentre il panico ancora lo attangliava.

"Signore, si calmi, prenda questa"

La mano si appoggio delicatamente dietro la sua testa, alzandola leggermente, mentre un bicchiere gli veniva appoggiato sulle labbra.

Si abbeverò lentamente da quell'intruglio, con la vista appannata, mentre un viso faceva capolino nella sua visuale.

Riuscì solo a vedere solo due occhi castani, sembravano spalancati e preoccupati, e poi, un sonno senza sogni lo avvolse.

Hermione Jane Granger non poteva sentirsi più strana, era scampata alla guerra, era sopravvissuta, ed ora era lì, nella sua casa babbana in un giorno assolato di maggio.

Si era nascosta dal mondo, babbano e magico, mentre si trascinava la stanchezza, e l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare, da due giorni a questa parte, era guardare il corpo di quell'uomo che faceva dormiveglia nel letto della camera matrimoniale appartenuta ai suoi genitori.

Severus Piton era vivo e in quel letto. Era stata lei a trovarlo.

Fanny si era palesata alla fine della battaglia nella Sala Grande, e l'aveva beccata sulla spalla, alché lei aveva cercato di accarezzarla, ma appena toccata l'ala, si era sentita risucchiare in pochi secondi e, con un botto, si era ritrovata nella Stamberga Strillante.

Rendendosi conto dove si trovava, un brivido le percosse la schiena ricordando gli avvenimenti che si erano svolti, forse Fanny le dava il gravoso compito di riportare il corpo di Severus Piton indietro, si voltò e la fenice si appoiallò vicino al corpo dell'uomo, cantando soavemente e versando una lacrima sul collo.

Hermione, ne dedusse con sorpresa e sgomento, che il Professore di Pozioni allora non era morto.

Corse velocemente accanto al corpo dell'uomo, mentre la ferita si stava cicatrizzando, ne accarezzò il volto cinereo e cercò il battito del cuore, era lieve, fin troppo.

Spinse le mani sul torace e cominciò a comprimere il petto, cercando di rianimarlo.

Forse non era il modo migliore, ma era l'unica cosa che le venne in mente.

Spinse, sperando che il sangue ricominciasse a circolare, e infine chiuse le sue labbra su quelle dell'uomo sperando che servisse, sperando che funzionasse, che il suo fiato riportasse alla vita l'uomo che giaceva inerme.

Quando posò le labbra su quelle dell'uomo, sentì vibrare la sua pelle, un brivido le accarezzò la schiena, insinuandosi nelle ossa come una dolce carezza, mentre il suo cuore si allargava di emozione e una lacrima scese dal suo viso andando ad incontrare l'incontro delle loro bocche mentre il fiato si riversava in lui.

 _Sembrava magia._

Non si ricordava neache quante volte aveva continuato a massaggiare il petto dell'uomo, era esausta e stanca, eppure era ancora lì, non poteva morire anche lui, no, non lo avrebbe permesso.

Fanny le aveva appoggiato la testa sulle spalle, come per richiamarla all'ordine, e, con mani tremanti, provò a sentire il battito, c'era e sembrava stabile, respirava da solo.

Tirò fuori dalla sua borsetta una delle pozioni Rimpolpasangue, che fece bere a Severus, e sperò soltanto che, tutto il sangue che era fuori uscito dalla ferita, avesse buttato fuori il veleno di quella bestia che aveva dilaniato l'uomo.

Scoppiò a piangere esternando tutta la tensione, guardò Fanny che chiocciava sommessa, come a cercare di confortarla e i singhiozzi man a mano si calmarono, mentre convulsamente stringeva la mano dell'uomo immobile.

"Cosa faccio ora? Dove lo porto? Avrà bisogno di un guaritore"

La fenice le diede la schiena, muovendo la coda e Hermione non faticò ad attaccarsi con una mano, mentre con l'altra non lasciò la mano del maestro di Pozioni.

Il maestoso pennuto li aveva portati nella sua casa babbana, quando si ritrovò sul pavimento del suo salotto, lo stomaco le si era stretto quasi da far male.

Non entrava lì dentro da quasi un anno.

Riconobbe la poltrona preferita del padre, una sciarpa di sua madre posata sul bracciolo del divano, avrebbe voluto avvolgersi dentro e piangere tutte quelle lacrime che non ancora non aveva potuto piangere, poi vide di nuovo Severus Piton sdraiato e si riscosse.

Un nuovo fuoco, instabile e folle, le bruciava nel petto: salvare Severus Piton.

Due giorni erano passati, fissata su quel corpo inerme, come se ogni respiro di Severus Piton le desse la forza di respirare lei stessa.

Due giorni e non aveva parlato o visto nessuno, se non Fanny che portava medicamenti o cibo. Quando sembrava che le servisse qualcosa, lei appariva.

Scribacchio un messaggio su una pergamena che affidò a Fanny, dicendole di darla ad Harry soltanto, gli diceva che stava bene e che non voleva essere cercata.

La sua mente analitica le rispose prontamente che quello che stava vivendo era stress post traumatico.

La restante parte rispose che poteva chiamarla come le pareva, non si sarebbe mossa da lì, non poteva farlo, troppo inerme, troppo esausta.

Si era rannicchiata per due giorni su quella poltrona di fronte al letto matrimoniale, bacchetta in mano per ogni evenienza, ogni rumore lo catalogava come un pericolo per quell'essere che vegliava o per se stessa, e non voleva farsi trovare impreparata.

Ma l'unico avvenimento degno di significato era il suo Professore che si era svegliato improvvisamente il giorno prima, artigliandosi la gola forse in preda a qualche incubo e lei le aveva fatto ingerire la pozione del sonno senza sogni.

Era strano vederlo tra quelle lenzuola bianche e candide. Immobile, come se fosse morto , se non fosse stato per il lenzuolo che si abbassava e si alzava seguendo il ritmo del respiro, lo sembrava davvero.

Lui era il traditore, l'uomo che aveva ucciso Silente. Anche se Harry aveva urlato nella Sala Grande che non era mai appartenuto a Voldemort. Ma come poteva saperlo con certezza?

Harry poteva averlo detto per distrarre Voldemort.

Forse era il caso di allontanare la sua bacchetta dal comò.

Prese il pezzo di legno tra le mani, quel legno scuro era la perfetta copia del suo padrone, smilza, inflessibile, sembrava incutere timore, ma tra le mani non era ostile.

Non come quella di Bellatrix.

Il solo pensare a quel nome la fece sussultare. Non voleva, non poteva, ricordare.

Strinse la bacchetta di Severus più forte e si sentì in qualche modo rassicurata.

La rimise al suo posto attendendo gli eventi. Sarebbe stato quello che sarebbe stato.

Se era un traditore l'avrebbe uccisa, se non lo fosse stato...

Persa in quei pensieri, non si accorse che l'uomo aveva aperto gli occhi, la fissava come avesse visto un fantasma.

Hermione si girò di lato e si ritrovò a pochi centimetri da quegli occhi neri spalancati.

Quasi prese un colpo, mentre lui mormorava: "Maledizione."  
-


	3. Di fiducia e di bacchette

Sperava fosse un sogno, un terribile sogno.

Tutto quell'odore di lavanda e di pulito, ora, lo infastidiva parecchio. Sentiva un leggero movimento intorno a lui, piccoli passi leggeri, eppure non voleva ancora aprire gli occhi.

Pensava che tenendo gli occhi chiusi, ergendo quella barriera dai tratti infantili come i bambini che hanno paura del buio, si potesse salvare da quella realtà che proprio non voleva accettare.

Per quanto ne sfuggisse però, lo sapeva bene ormai, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontarla.

Analiticamente, cercò di capire a quale pericolo fosse esposto, memore dei suoi quasi vent'anni da spia: l'ambiente non era certo ostile, e questo forse era un bene, provava una strana pace misto a tristezza, e quel poco che aveva attorno di certo non vibrava di magia.

Ecco questo lo insospettì più di tutto.

C'era della magia, che poteva essere benissimo la sua, ma non era un luogo magico, sicuramente babbano, perciò non osava immaginare in quali mani fosse finito.

Non erano nemici, in caso contrario, non sarebbe stato trattato così bene.

Però, relativamente, si sentiva al sicuro, il suo istinto non diceva pericolo, eppure sentiva uno strano ingarbugliamento.

Si fece una diagnosi mentale: non era in forma, si sentiva appesantito e stanco, ma tutto sommato passabile, sicuramente aveva un paio di costole incrinate e la gola era dolorante, tanto che faceva fatica ad ingoiare. Il braccio sinistro gli faceva male, come se la pelle si stesse risanando dopo una brutta scottatura, e fece mente locale, il marchio nero.

Quel marchio che gli aveva ricordato ogni minuto chi era, che cosa era, quale orrore si trascinava da tempo così immemore che nessuno al mondo lo avrebbe scisso da quel simbolo.

Aveva paura del suo stesso braccio in quel preciso istante, era inutile negarlo, almeno a se stesso. Sapeva con certosina precisione che se lo avesse guardato, avrebbe scoperto subito un'altra amara verità. E non sapeva quale fine sarebbe stata la migliore.

Respirò più a fondo, mentre quei piccoli passi leggeri si erano fermati e sentì una presenza vicino. Sentì un vago odore familiare. Non sarebbe riuscito a definirlo, eppure sapeva di conoscerlo.

Il letto si abbassò sotto il peso della persona che gli era accanto, ormai sapeva di non poter più rimandare, socchiuse gli occhi e vide il profilo del suo salvatore, i capelli castani e scomposti le coprivano il viso, ma avrebbe riconosciuto quel profilo e quei capelli scomposti ovunque: Hermione Granger.

La mano della ragazza, che ancora non si era accorta dello spettatore, teneva in mano la sua bacchetta e allargò ancora di più gli occhi, quasi gli sembrava un sacrilegio che quella giovane donna stava toccando ciò che gli era più caro al mondo e respirò più a fondo guardando la scena.

La ragazza, dopo aver posato la bacchetta, si girò verso l'uomo e prese uno spavento sovraumano quando quei due occhi neri e senza fondo la squadrarono come se fosse un fantasma, il suo insegnante di Pozioni era sveglio e cosciente e sussurrò un "maledizione" tra i denti.

Dopo un fugace secondo di quella sorpresa, entrambi, senza lasciare lo sguardo l'uno dell'altro, raggiusero con un solo veloce movimento, la bacchetta dell'uomo e l'afferrarono insieme.

Si ritrovarono con le mani, una sopra l'altro, su quel pezzo di legno mentre continuavano a squadrarsi, come se si fossero visti per la prima volta.  
-Non si tocca ciò che non ti appartiene, Granger.

Ringhiò lui, mentre lei in contemporanea rispose:  
-Non si muova di un millimetro, professore.

Mentre pronunciarono la frase, la punta della bacchetta si illuminò e sfrigolo delle luci dorate.

Entrambi si girarono verso quel crepitio, e lo guardarono attoniti.

Ma Severus si riprese in fretta, non lasciando mai la mano di lei che impugnava la bacchetta.

-Granger, lascia subito la mia bacchetta. Ora.

Sibilò nuovamente, mentre la ragazza si girò nuovamente verso di lui.

Portò la mano sull'avambraccio dell'uomo e guardò con quella luce battagliera, quasi folle, il viso del professore.

-Non so se posso fidarmi di lei.

Severus Piton socchiuse gli occhi e prese un altro profondo respiro.

-Sono in una situazione di netto svantaggio, e lo sai anche tu."

Preferì andarci leggero, volendo avrebbe potuto combattere a discapito dei suoi dolori e riprendersi l'oggetto tanto caro, ma lei era troppo… esposta.

Quel suo sguardo lo aveva fatto desistere, non sapendo quali azioni lei avrebbe potuto intraprendere in quel momento.

Lei sembrò soppesare le sue parole e alla fine chiuse gli occhi sapendo di aver preso una decisone.

-Allora la poseremo insieme a terra e nessuno dei due la toccherà.

Lui asserì col capo e allentò la stretta sulla mano lasciando quel bozzolo.

Entrambi, dopo un cenno, lasciarono la stecca e questa cadde per terra, Hermione la calciò con un piede, mandandola sotto il letto, in modo che entrambi non potessero arrivarci.

Si sedette sul letto riprendendo fiato, mentre Severus Piton ritornava nella sua posizione supina, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di tenere i gemiti di dolore sottovoce.

-Come si sente?

Severus riaprì gli occhi guardando il soffitto.

-Prima mi minacci e ora mi chiedi come mi sento?"

Non voleva essere sgarbato, si sentiva esausto, ma quello scudo oramai consolidato da anni non cedeva neanche in quella circostanza.

-Sono due giorni che sono confinata qui dentro a vegliare su di lei, perciò, sì voglio sapere come sta.

Digrignò tra i denti.

Severus si rialzò di scatto e si ritrovò a pochi centimetri dal viso di lei, guardandola sprezzante.

-Nessuno ti ha chiesto di fare questo inutile e stupido e, soprattutto, non richiesto sacrificio.

Il viso dell'uomo, ancora pallido, era pervaso dall'ira. E faceva ancora più paura.

Hermione si ritrasse per un attimo.

-Visto che ha la forza di urlare, beh vuol dire che sta decisamente meglio!

Si ritrovò a sbraitare anche lei.

Lei gli aveva salvato la vita, e lui, non solo non la ringraziava, ma le urlava addosso. Si alzò dal letto piena di furia, e uscì sbattendo la porta.

Severus cerco di far confluire l'aria nei polmoni, quel gridare contro la Griffondoro le era valso un forte sforzo, la testa girava e quel momento di rabbia gli era costato.

Beh forse era davvero in netto svantaggio.

Qualche ora più tardi, dopo aver sbollito la rabbia girovagando per casa, Hermione riuscì a calmarsi e provò nuovamente ad entrare in camera, sperando, non solo di avere una conversazione civile, ma almeno capire se davvero era il traditore o la spia.

Non sapeva cosa la guidasse, sapeva solo che voleva delle risposte, un modo per avere spiegazioni su quella guerra che l'aveva si temprata, ma in qualche modo distrutta.

Portò con sé dell'acqua, quasi come un'offerta di pace, e bussò lievemente alla porta per poi socchiuderla, trovò il suo professore con gli occhi chiusi, seduto con la testa reclinata contro la testiera del letto e le mani posate sul grembo. Le fece compassione, quasi tenerezza, sembrava vulnerabile come mai lo aveva visto.

\- Smetti di fissarmi.

Hermione si riscosse, e appoggiò la sua offerta di pace sul comodino, per prendere posto sulla poltrona della camera.

Lui, senza lasciare la sua posizione, ascoltò nuovamente i suoi passi. Non poteva far altro.

\- Posso fidarmi di lei?

\- Dipende dalla tua forma di fiducia, sai chi sono e che cosa ho fatto.

\- Allora, per adesso, facciamo finta che l'abbia. Risponderà alle mie domande?

Severus si sollevò e la guardò negli occhi, mentre i suoi capelli scivolarono sulla spalla, coprendo parte del viso, mentre un pizzicore gli si riversò nello stomaco.

Come poteva anche solo pensare di fare finta di aver fiducia in lui? Dopo tutto quello che era successo? Stupida sventatezza Grifondoro.

\- Prima rispondi alla mia, dove siamo?

\- Nella mia casa babbana, a Londra.

\- Perché?

\- Fanny ci ha portato qui.

Severus, alla menzione dell'animale, strinse una mano a pugno, con la sensazione, così poco familiare, di sollievo.

-Perché?

Lei sapeva che quella domanda era riferita al perché lui fosse lì vivo, ma in verità non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
Lui era lì, su quel pavimento, in mezzo a tutto quel sangue, e non poteva far altro che provare. Non poteva lasciare che quella fievole speranza si abbattesse, non voleva che qualcun altro perdesse la vita in quella guerra.

Quando aveva praticato la respirazione bocca a bocca su di lui, impregnando tutto il suo essere, ogni molecola, ogni fiato e tutte le sue lacrime, sapeva che stava facendo la cosa giusta.

Forse poteva dirgli la verità.

Hermione, abbassò il capo, stringendo le mani sulle ginocchia, le parole erano lì, nella sua gola, eppure erano così difficili da pronunciare, così pressanti.

-Io… Non riuscivo, non potevo proprio…

Riprovò di nuovo, respirando lentamente.

-Fanny mi ha portato da lei, io… credevo fosse morto. E invece lei respirava, ed era lì e io… come potevo lasciarla così.

Severus ingoiò aria a vuoto, allargando gli occhi, vedendo la ragazza singhiozzare lentamente.  
Quando era stato l'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva provato della compassione per lui?  
Avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, ma sembrava tutto così sbagliato, qualsiasi cosa gli venisse in mente non gli sembrava adatto.  
E poi lui si aspettava di morire, aveva calcolato che la sua vita sarebbe terminata. Non c'era un dopo.  
Lui era la pedina da sacrificare.  
Lui stava abbracciando la morte, consapevolmente.  
Forse.

L'ultimo pensiero lo fece fremere dentro, senza darlo a vedere, e le sue labbra si erano incollate e allora si recise nel suo mutismo.

In quel momento la testa di Hermione si abbassò ancora di più a causa dell'imbarazzo

-Io ho provato a rianimarla, seguendo il primo soccorso babbano, con la respirazione artificiale. Non so se lo ricorda?

Come poteva dimenticarlo? Quella sensazione di calore, di quiete, in quel momento così solenne, così imponente che lo stava accompagnando nell'oblio in quella maniera così leggera.  
Ora così inappropriato.  
Eppure era così vicino quel ricordo …

-No, non lo ricordo.

Si ritrovò a dire.

-Meglio così. Forse è il caso di cercare un guaritore, qualcuno che possa davvero sapere come sta. Dovrei portarla al San Mugo, solo che….

Hermione arrossì in particolare modo, Severus aggrottò la fronte aspettando che lei continuasse con quello che stava per dire.

-Avanti, Granger.

-Ecco, nessuno..nessuno, sa che siamo qui. E soprattutto nessuno sa che lei è vivo.

Severus chiuse gli occhi recependo tutte quelle informazioni.

-Tra quanto verranno?

Hermione alzò il viso.

-Chi?

-Coloro che mi porteranno ad Azkaban.

Hermione impallidì a quella eventualità, si alzò di scatto, impaurita ma determinata.

\- Non lo permetterò. Non può.

Il cinismo di Severus riaffiorò sul suo viso, assottigliò gli occhi mentre un sorriso freddo come una lama gli affilò le labbra .

-Ho assassinato Albus Silente, anche se i Dissenatori avranno davvero poco come pasto.

Hermione si alzò di scatto, con una furia alienante, gli occhi spalancati le mani tremanti.

-Io non lo permetterò. Nessuno varcherà quella soglia, nessuno di magico o babbano o qualsiasi essere vivente.

La guardava quasi stupefatto, cosa era successo a quella giovane donna?

Poi si rispose da solo, e quella risposta bastò: la guerra e la morte cambiava chiunque.

E quella risposta lo turbò non poco: lei ne era stata marchiata.

\- Devo prendere una bacchetta, devo mettere questo posto al sicuro. L'incanto Fidelius non sarà sufficiente.

Si muoveva spasmodica, come tirò fuori la bacchetta di Bellatrix, la gettò subito a terra, terrorizzata.

-Mi presti la sua.

-Granger.

\- Mi dia la sua bacchetta, la prego, gliela restituirò.

\- Granger.

Disse ancora determinato.

Lei si fermò accasciandosi sulle ginocchia, di fianco al letto, mentre lo guardava supplicandolo.

-La prego.

-Ascoltami.

Scosse nuovamente la testa, così disperata.

-Ascoltami. Nessuno è arrivato fino adesso. Vuol dire che siamo al sicuro. Che sei al sicuro.

Lei appoggiò la fronte sul materasso, mentre le spalle fremevano ad ogni singhiozzo.

\- Ti presterò la mia bacchetta. Ma non ora. Non saresti neanche in grado di far volare un piuma.

Hermione scosse la testa, la massa di capelli scarmigliata e scomposta si mosse sul letto. Severus provò la tentazione di allungare la mano in quella massa, per darle conforto. Lui lo sapeva, capiva lo stato d'animo della giovane donna, era quello che provava lui da anni, solo ben celato.

Chiuse gli occhi e ricacciò quel sentimento indietro nel suo costato. E respirò a fondo.

-Te la presterò. Ora respira a fondo.

Hermione non alzò la testa, tremante.

-Mi dispiace.

Severus ingoiò a vuoto e chiuse gli occhi senza farsi vedere. Fino a che non sentì la mano di lei arpionarsi al suo braccio, con forza.

-Mi dispiace.

Ricacciò nuovamente il bisogno di allungare una mano verso la sua. Non poteva. L'avrebbe macchiata.

Un boato li fece sobbalzare dalla loro posizione, Hermione si staccò subito interrompendo il contatto, mentre Severus si pentì di non avere la sua bacchetta a portata di mano.

\- Credo che l'ucellaccio non faccia parte di quella schiera che dovrebbe stare fuori dalla soglia, a quanto pare.

Mormorò Severus.

Fanny era tornata.


End file.
